Jim and pam (first two months)
by BMel
Summary: Just my idea on how dating started for these two.


Pam~

As he walked out the door my heart began to beat out of my chest. Jim Halpert asked me out! He was dating Karen for what seemed like FOREVER! Yet he just asked me out on a date and that can only mean one thing...they broke up!

Trying to finish a interview with talking heads was impossible and they clearly could tell. They told me to go and they would catch up with me tomorrow. All I wanted to do was check to see what he had planned for tonight and what time I get to have actual alone time with Jim.

It had be absolutely the worst year. First Jim leaving to Stanford, the no communication between us, then returning with a girlfriend, and the lack of even friendship we had through all this time.

I ran back to my desk and quickly looked around to see if he was still in the building. He was no where to be found but there was a pink post it sticking to my work phone that said thanks for saying yes. Boy do I have a story to tell you tonight! I'll pick you up at 7:00. ~Jim

Jim~

She said yes! I figured she would after she admitted to the entire office that she missed me and I was the reason she called off her engagement. I had never felt so excited to finally know her true feelings and know my dream to be with Pam was actually possible now.

I'm not sure why it took me so long to finally jump and go after her. Ever since I returned to Scranton their were hints that she might be finally ready to date me. Like at Phyllis wedding for a brief minute or when she told Roy about us and seemed pretty upset while apologizing to me. But I couldn't let Karen go for some reason. It wasn't like I was in love with her. I would spend time with her but always would try everything in my power keep our visits short. I think I kept dating her in hopes Pam would get jealous. And clearly it worked. But still even after the beach confession, I was scared to go after her with my whole heart in fear that she reject me for a third time.

It was only after talking to David Wallace and all these things happening through out the day that made me jump and do something I've never thought I could do. Leave in the middle of a job interview that was for a great position, break up with a girlfriend and leave her in a different state, and finally ask Pam Beesly out on a date.

The whole car ride home was the worst 4 hour of my life because I had to think about everything I just did and what I was about to do.

But once I got to the office and asked her to dinner I immediately felt better. She looked so beautiful and was tearing up. I immediately knew I made the right decision when I heard her say yes.

I quickly wrote her a note and headed to my car. I had to catch my breath and come up with dinner plans. So there was no time to hang around and chitchat.

Pam~

It was 6:45 and I had been ready for nearly a hour. I was so excited all I did was looking out my apartment window watching every car drive by and wish he was early.

My stomach was in knots. I wanted to be Jim's girlfriend so badly but he just broke up with Karen and how do you tell someone that on a first date and not come off werid. I knew we have to go out a few times and flirt and eventually a conversation would come up to where is this going. But oh how badly I wanted to jump past all that awkwardness and just kiss him like did on casino night.

Jim~

It was 6:55 and I was driving into Pam's neighborhood. I only new where she lived because one day at lunch Angela asked her where her new place was and I was ease dropping.

I parked the car and walked up to her door. Before knocking, I took a long deep breath and popped a mint.

Pam~

Suddenly I heard a knock on my door and ran straight to the door. I took a long breath and counted to 3 and opened the door. I made small chitchat and we were off to dinner. The car ride was quite and awkward. I just kept telling myself we have to get through this weirdness between before we can truely we a couple.

Jim~

The whole time we were in the car, all I could think was she so beautiful and I want to tell her how much I love her. But obviously I didn't because she would think I'm crazy to say that on a first date. So I just sat in mostly silence until she ask where we were going.

Pam~

After what seemed like the longest car ride of my life we finally showed up to a fancy restaurant that I'd never need to. We were quickly seated and the waitress got our orders taken. The awkward silence was killing me so I finally made the first move and said ok Halpert what happened today in New York? Michael came back and said he was not leaving.

Jim~

I smiled and shook my head. Boy you ready for a story? So I explain how Jan got fired and that Micheal and her made a absolute scene. Then I eased into my interview and how I decided it wasn't the position for me. Not going into detail about her being the reason.

Then I had to drop the Karen bomb. So I did it the easiest way I could think of. Simply I also decided to break up with Karen and how was her day.

Pam~

Well he confirmed what I pretty much expected. They broke up! But he clearly didn't want to talk about it so I dove into my day. The amazing day of goofing off with Dwight. He seemed amused and seemed sad that he missed out. After a good laugh a awkward silence came up again and thank goodness the waitress showed back up to ask us if we need dessert and we both quickly said no followed by the check.

Jim~

After paying for the meal we walked back to my car and again the awkward silence fell on us but this time I decided to bring up old events in my life that we missed out on talking about due to how rocky our friendship was over the last year. It seem to get us through the drive back to her apartment. I was relieved but also starting to get sad. It was the end of our dinner date and part of me didn't want to rush anything by talking about feelings or our future. But I also wanted to kiss her so badly and start a relationship with her immediately. So I stood there at her door and slowly ended to date by saying I had a good time and suggested we do it again soon. With that I smiled and made one of my classic silly faces and started to walk away.

Pam~

As I stood there watching him walk away something so incredibly crazy came over me and I found myself saying his name (Jim). He stopped in his tracks and turned around. Clearing my throat I ran up to him, gave the biggest smile, and grabbed him so tightly and pressed my lips against his. I don't know if it was the power that I suddenly got on beach day to express myself, but all I knew was I didn't want to let him go. It felt so good to be in his arm showing him how much he meant to me. It was like casino night all over again.

Jim~

Standing here holding Pam and kissing her felt so right. All I could think was how I never wanted to let her go. We gradually stopped and when we came up for air we both were smiling. Resting our foreheads against each other we booth started apologizing. Apologizing for Karen, for the past year, for her turning me down a year ago. It was so silly but it felt good and ended with us both laughing. That's when the best words came out of her mouth that all I could do was the goofiest smile.

Pam~

I'm in love with you! I've missed you! I want to be with you was quickly blurted out. An with that I was complete. I had finally been completely honest with him for the first time in a year and it felt so good. After that Jim smiled a classic Jim goofy smile and kissed me again.

Jim~

It worked! Being apart, giving her space, being miserable for months got Pam to me and yeah it sucked but totally worth this moment now. An with that I knew we would be fine and my life would be be including Pam forever! We were dating and even though we didn't officially say those words it was implied.

We laughed and talked about how people at work would be annoying. So that's what made us decide to keep dating a secret. Then there was Karen who would eventually be back to work. With all of these people putting stress and pressure on us it only made Sense to stay quite.

Pam~

After a long talk we finally kissed one last time and said goodnight. Both excited to see each other in the morning. An of course it was the longest night of my life but would soon result in so many great nights together.

Jim~

As I reached Dunder Mifflin my heart started to pound. In a matter of a minute I would see Karen and was scared how she was going to react. I was also excited to see Pam. But it was definitely going to be hard knowing we needed to keep distance from one another and not seem obvious. Thankfully when I got seated at my desk Pam sent me a instant message that Karen had called and left a message that she was taking a personal day and would be back on Monday. That was the best news. Through out the day. I found myself messaging her like crazy and finding every excuse to go talk to her. At lunch time we sat next to each other. An by the end of the day I ask her to dinner at my apartment. Nothing fancy just order pizza and watch a movie.

Pam~

What a wonderful Friday it turned out to be. Spent all day talking to Jim via Instant messager and got to sit next to him at lunch for the first time in almost a year. He then invited me over for pizza and a movie.

Jim~

For the next two weeks it was like a movie. We spent every day together. Dating Pam was exactly how I thought it be. She was perfect. We never fought. We laughed about the same things. We could read each other like a book just by our face. Even the sex was amazing. An it was after the day she fell asleep on my watching a movie that I knew she was my wife and which lead me to run out the very next day and buy a engagement ring. I didn't need to date her anymore to figure that out. But I also didn't want to scare her off so I waited to ask her.

Pam~

It was the first day back for the camera crew and they were very eager to hear about everyone's summer. At this point Jim and I had a regular daily routine. We took turns picking up the other one to go to work. We spent weekends at each other home. We had meet each other's family. Went on day trips to fun places. Even help each other do laundry. It may not sound like fun summer but for us it was perfect. An surprisingly no one at work had a clue what was going on until the last week. We started to become sloppy and now that we were sleeping together it made it even harder not to touch each other at work.

Jim~

The camera men suddenly got really suspicious when they started noticing that it was two months since Karen and I broke up and Pam and I were really good friends. Practically joined at the hip anytime we were on break. And curious how I could be so in love with her and she confused her feelings for me only to just be friends. So after a week of watching us they finally caught us kissing in her car. I was quick to hide it but Pam let it slip. Hearing her say we were dating was so great to finally hear. It only confirmed how much she was in it.

Pam~

I couldn't wait anymore. I was ready to tell everybody I was dating Jim and that we were in love. Yeah it took forever but I knew from that kiss at casino night he was the guy for me. An the rest was history. We got engaged, pregnant, and married with in two years. The best years of my life!


End file.
